Family Ties
by HoboGiraffe
Summary: What if Hagrid found little Harry... and another? Little Usagi Tsukino. This is that story.
1. Prologue

**This is a story of what I think would happen if Usagi was a witch, born from Sirius Black and Serenity Tsukino.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY THREE QUARTERS AND SIX PENNIES, SO SUE YOUR HEART OUT!!! NONE OF THIS IS MINE!!! EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!!! SO BLAH!!**

**Family Ties**

**By: HoboGiraffe**

**Prolong: The Two Babies**

Dumbledore looked over at McGonagall and slowly nodded, then said, "I would trust Hagrid with my life."

Just then a very large, scruffy looking man on a hugh flying moterbike landed in the driveway of number 4 Privet Drive.

"Hagrid."

"Professor Dumbledore sir."

Minerva McGonagall gasped as she saw two babues under blankets in one of Hagrids giant arms. She looked at him w/ wide eyes.

"Hagrid, why are there two?"

Hagrid sighed and handed the little girl to Dumbledore. "The little girl was right beside Harry. There was also an other woman downstairs. It was Serenity Tsukino. I'm pretty sure that this is her child. You-Know-Who killed her as well. This is Usagi. Thats all I remeber from the talks I had with her about it." As he was talking, his eyes were starting to mist over. "I brought her over because I didn't know what else to do with her. Sirius was there. Him being the father and all, I thought he would take her. But he asked me to get someone to watch her. He was completly heart broken. His best friends and wife killed on the same night."

Dumbledore looked at the peacfully sleeping girl. "She and Harry will both saty here with the Dursleys."

He bent down with Usagi in his arms and made a few minor adjustments to the letter. He put her down on the doorstep and motioned for Hagrid to do the same with Harry. Then the group of three walked down the street. Then two of the dissapered. A lone white haired man stood in the middle of the street, he held up his hand and inside, firmly held was a silver-white lighter.

"Farwell, Harry Potter and Usagi Tsukino."

**Well thats all folks!! i have the next few chapters finished, but before i post i need reviews!! So go ahead... push the button!!!**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
v**


	2. Disappearing Glass

Standard Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCAPT 4.00$ AND FIVE BUTTONS!!! SO SUE YOUR HEART OUT! He he!!

Family Ties

By HoboGiraffe

Chapter 1: Disappearing Glass

Vernon Dursley looked up from his newspaper and saw Usagi Tsukino walk into the kitchen. She met his eyes and looked away quickly. He smirked when he saw a giant black and blue bruise starring at him from the side of her face.

"Hurry up child. Where is the boy? He better hurry if he knows what's good for him."

Usagi stopped and said, "I'll go and get him sir."

V. smiled evilly and said, "You better not burn the breakfast, you know what today is and it WILL be perfect. Or you don't eat for a week. You don't want that to happen now do you girl?" He eyed the bruise and smiled again when she shuddered.

"No sir. I won't burn the breakfast. I will be right back sir."

Usagi ran into one of the two rooms under the stairs. It was right next to hers. She knocked on the door and quietly opened it. She stuck her head in and saw the head of Harry Potter poking out from the covers. "Harry! Harry! Wake up! Uncle Vernon is mad! I came to wake you up!"

Harry woke slowly and saw the blonde haired child standing above him. "Usa, you better get back into the kitchen. I'll be there in a second."

Usagi closed the door and quickly went back to the kitchen to finish the breakfast.

Harry changed ad ran for the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was looking at the newspaper. Harry could hear his Aunt Petunia call her "Dudders" because it was his birthday. 'Fat, old git,' thought Harry. He continued to look around when his eyes found Usagi's cheek. He cringed. He walked towards her slowly and saw a big, black and blue bruise screaming at him.

**Flashback**

"You are a pathetic girl!! You burned the breakfast. It is unacceptable for you to do that! I give you clothes, food and shelter and what do you do? You burn the breakfast! You stupid girl! You stupid insolent being!" With that Uncle Vernon struck Usagi so hard, she fell over.

Harry ran into the kitchen, Usagi had just been in to wake him up. 'That's probably why she burned breakfast.' He watched in horror as Uncle Vernon slapped her, which caused her to topple over. He rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground.

Uncle Vernon left the kitchen muttering things like, 'stupid children,' 'should be thankful,' and 'put a roof over their heads.'

Usagi looked up at Harry and the tears in her eyes spilled over. "Thanks Harry."

Harry looked at her and gently helped her up. There was a big bruise forming already.

"Usagi don't wake me up anymore. Or do it before Uncle Vernon sees you. I don't want you to get hurt!"

Usagi looked into the forest green eyes of her best and only friend. "But he said that he would drag you out! I don't want you to get hurt. I would rather get in trouble than Uncle Vernon get mad at you!"

Harry looked at the tear streaked face and gave her a big hug. "Just promise he won't see you."

"Promise."

But little did he know that Usagi had crossed her fingers behind her back. 'He won't hurt you Harry if I can stop it'

**End**

Harry ran over to Usagi and whispered, "You told me you wouldn't wake me up."

Usagi looked at him, "I lied."

Harry frowned, but said nothing more on the subject. He began the eggs and bacon for Dudley's Birthday breakfast.

Just as Harry and Usagi were setting the table, Aunt Petunia was rushing in a now 11 year old Dudley.

"Look Dudley Wudley! Mummy and Daddy got you lots of presents this year!" Aunt Petunia was putting on a mushy show. Only Harry and Usagi could see Dudley roll his eyes before started complaining. "How many are there?"

Uncle Vernon looked proud as he replied, "36 Dudders!"

Dudley's face started to swell. Harry and Usagi could see a tantrum coming and ate twice as fast, shovelling food in his mouth.

"36! 36! But last year, last year I had 37!"

Aunt Petunia frowned and then threw herself at Dudley crying. "Mummy and Daddy will get you two more presents! Ok Diddykins?"

Only Usagi and Harry saw his evil smile, because his mother was still on him.

The phone rang and Uncle Vernon went to answer it.

"Hello? Yes… WHAT?! Fine."

When he turned around he looked livid. "We have to take the boy and girl with us to the zoo. Figg broke her leg."

Usagi was ecstatic! She had never been to the zoo before. 'Now I can see all of the animals! This is going to be so much fun! But poor Mrs. Figg. She's not the nicest, but she tries!! Besides, I like that black cat with the crescent mark, Luna!'

Harry also looked happy. "Usa lets go and clear the table while Dudley opens his gifts."

As usual, Dudley had gotten a lot of things that he would never use.

The first place at the zoo was the reptile and nocturnal house. Usagi was looking at some foxes, while Harry at a giant boa constrictor.

Usagi stared at the foxes. The mother was cleaning the babies. "I wish I had someone to look after me like you have you mother fox pups. I don't know what happened to my mother and father. The Dursleys don't tell me. At least Harry knows that his parents died in a car crash."

While she was talking to the foxes, she didn't notice that Harry was talking to the boa, or that the fox was listening to her.

"I guess that it's ok. At least I eat, most of the time and have a mattress to sleep on. Where did you live before little eons?"

The fox looked at her and said, "The forest behind Privet Drive."

Usagi was startled. Had the fox just talked to her?

"Ex-excuse me?"

"I said, 'the forest behind Privet Drive.' I know you live there. Will you help me get free? I can get there fine, but my pups need some help. Please will you help us?" The fox looked so sad at being away from her home that Usagi couldn't say no.

"You poor little guy! If I can help I will!"

Suddenly the glass on the two enclosures disappeared. Harry and Usagi were shocked.

Harry caught the snake hissing, "Thankssssss amigo!" before leaving. Usagi was certain that she heard the mother fox say, "Meet me behind your house. Thank you so much!"

Well you know the drill.


	3. A Box Full of SOCKS?

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Mae. She is my loyalist reviewer and my motivation to get writing through my writers block! So heres to you Mae!**

**To answer any questions: No Luna is not going to FOLLOW Usagi to Hogwarts, but she gets there, don't worry about it!**

**Yes, there will be some SM action, but I might not have all of the scouts. **

**No there will not be Mamoru-baka. Its not that I don't like him, but he is just too boring for our Usagi!**

**Yes Harry and Usagi will continue to have a strong relationship, but not bf/gf type, more brother sister. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF THIS OR OF ANYTHING RELATED TO Harry POTTER OR SAILOR MOON.**

**This is another chapter minna!! Sorry about the wait and sorry that it is short, but hey, I have total writers block and didn't have any written out for this story… I have lots for, "Of Animals and Pranks" but since nobody is REVIEWING, I can't put it out. Well here is the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: A Box Full of SOCKS?**

"Harry! Pssst! Harry!"

Harry Potter opened his eyes and looked towards the door of his cupboard. "Usa?" He sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes and had a slight slur to his speech. "Is that you? What do you want?"

Usagi's face lit up happily. "Come on Harry, I got something to show you!! It's a surprise! Hurry!!"

Harry groaned. He sat up and slowly walked towards the door. "Fine, but as soon as we're done I'm going back to bed."

Usagi nodded and left the room, "okay if you say so." She walked the two steps to her room and walked in leaving the door open a bit. "Come on hurry up!!"

Harry grumbled as he walked out and closed the door to her room. "What is it Usa? It's like midnight. I'm tired."

Usagi smiled and picked up a shoe box from the corner of her room with great care. It was filled with what looked like… socks?

Harry looked at her strangely, "umm Usa, why do you have a box full of uncle Vernon's old socks?"

Usagi's bell-like laughter filled the small room. "It's not just sock silly," she brought the box over to him, "look, but quietly. They are sleeping."

Harry looked at her strangely, the socks are sleeping? He leaned over and gasped when he saw the contents of the box. Inside were two baby foxes sleeping quietly. "Wow!"

Usagi giggled and put the box on the bed. One of the foxes woke up and started to yip. Harry didn't know it but, the fox pup told Usagi to pick her up.

Usagi laughed. "Okay Java, but only if you stay quiet. We don't want to wake Pal up now do we?"

Java shook her head and the snuggled into Usagi's arms. "Yip."

Usagi giggled again and answered her. "Welcome." She saw Harry look at her weirdly and smiled. "This is Java and the one in the box is Pal. Java, Harry, Harry, Java." Java yipped again. "Java says hi."

Harry was staring at her in confusion. "How do you know?"

Usagi looked down in embarrassment. "You won't believe me if I told you."

Harry thought about the boa from the day before. "Try me Usa."

Usagi took a deep breath and said, "Yesterday, when we were at the zoo, I went up to an enclosure with three foxes in it. I started to talk to myself about how they were lucky to have a mother," She looked downcast for that moment, and Harry felt sorry for her. At least he knew what had happened to his parents. He gave Usagi a hug and she continued. "Then all of the sudden I thought I heard something talking to me. I looked around and figured out that the foxes were the ones talking. The mama fox asked if I could help her escape the zoo, so I said that I would return her pups to the forest behind our house and then the glass disappeared and I brought these two home."

Usagi looked at Harry with hope filled eyes, "you don't think I'm crazy do you? You believe me right? Please say you believe me Harry!! Please!"

He looked down at Usagi, then Java and smiled. "Of course I believe you Usa. Would you believe me if I said that I talked to a snake?"

Usagi's eye filled with tears when Harry said he believed her. It meant so much to have someone who was always there for you. Especially since you had nobody else. Then she cocked her head. "A snake?"

Harry chuckled shaking his head. "Yup. A snake."

Usagi looked down at the fox pup in her arms, "Okay, if you say so, then I believe you too Harry. Can we play with the pups, please Harry? Please?" She did a full out puppy-dog face that nobody, NOBODY could resist.

"Okay."

By then Pal had woken up and had crawled onto Harry's lap. He perked up when he heard the word play come from Usagi's mouth. Then when Harry said yes, he and Java jumped onto the bed in full fledged play mode.

Usagi looked up suddenly, "shhhhhh!"

Everyone froze and they could hear the heavy footsteps of Dudley come down the stairs.

Harry and Usagi had one thought running through their heads, 'uh oh!'

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Not a cliffy!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Don't worry everyone, if you review, I'll get the next chapter out soon, titled, "Dudley's New Due"**

**Just one more thing before I leave, PLEASE READ "OF ANIMALS AND PRANKS"!! I LIKE IT AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T, JUST READ IT!!**

**But don't flame me, I don't like those. **

**Well, L8r!!**

**Hope you liked your chapter Mae!!**

**-HG**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!**


	4. Pink Head with Orange hair, wait ORANGE?

HIYA EVERYBODY! I haven't seen you in a LONG time! So... hehe... sorry? PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I NEED TO LIVE IF YOU WANT THIS FINISHED! *cough* well that was fun. Or not. HERE IS THE CHAPPIE! *WOOT WOOT!*

* * *

The thundering footsteps stopped; right outside the door. Harry felt Usagi get up from his embrace, she walked to the slightly ajar door and opened it all the way. The big, fat, whale-looking face of Dudley shown through.

"So the losers decided to camp out did they? I think mother will be happy to hear this. Good night cousins, sleep well." With one last fat smirk he thundered back up the stairs.

Usagi stood glaring at the door. She hated living there. She always wanted to beat Dudley up, or even get in one good punch in, but she was too small, much too small. If she tried anything Dudley could have her face smashed in of even have her unconscious in a matter of seconds without a second thought. Just 'BAM' and it was lights out Usagi.

"Usagi? Who was the large boy? He was scary!" Little Pal spoke to her in a series of yips and quiet barks.

"And fat! He was huge! Just like the whales things we saw at the zoo! Those things are all fat and no brains I swear! He was like them right Usa?" Java jumped up and down with excitement.

Usagi let out a gentle, tinkling laugh. "Yes Java, just like the whale. That was Dudley, remember? He was the boy who banged on all of the cages. The loud one with Harry and me."

"'Harry and I' Usagi, not 'Harry and me'."

Usagi waved her hand impatiently after sending a quick glance and a smile towards the boy. "Yes, yes. Harry and I. But anyways... Harry?" Her expression went from happy to questioning and slightly scared. "Dudley didn't see Java and Pal did he? I hope not!"

Harry looked serious as well. "No, I don't think so. He would have either said something or screamed like a girl, much like you actually, if he had." He threw aside his serious look for one of playfulness, a light smirk on his face.

Usagi looked at him in horror until she picked up her pillow and chucked it at his head.

Harry laughed at her face until there was a pillow on his head with a girl holding it down, smothering him.

"You take that back Harry James Potter! I don not, I repeat, do NOT, in any shape or form, resemble Dudley Dursley! You take that back right now!"

Harry was still laughing, but he was starting to find it hard, lack of oxygen and all. Muffled words came through the pillow, mixed with the laughter.

Usagi was confused. "What?"

Harry pushed the pillow away from his face. "I said 'Alright I take it back, but you have to admit it's true!' You are a girl though and Dudley is a boy, I hope, but that should still mean that he should scream like a boy... hm."

Usagi looked at him and shook her head. "Well now we know that the fox kits are safe so we should be okay. As long as the Dursleys don't find them."

"But what about Dudley? He is going to tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

Usagi picked up Java, leaving Pal to climb into Harry's lap.

"Oh that stupid prick! I wish... I wish... I wish his hair would turn orange!"

Harry laughed. "I don't think that will do much Usa. I would rather have him unable to talk for a week or two, that would make a better choice."

"No. Orange hair is WAY better."

Harry shook his head. "But why would him having orange hair stop him from telling?"

"Um... because?"

Sighing Harry looked over at the bunny. "Alright Usa. Whatever you say."

* * *

Dudley woke up the next day feeling strange, but as soon as he remembered that previous night he smirked. "Well my cousins, it would seem that I have the power to get you in trouble." He spoke out loud, but nothing happened. Confused he shrugged and walked to his parents' room.

His mother and father were sitting up in bed watching the morning news. "Traffics horrid today Petunia, I have to leave earlier then normal if I wish to arrive on time. Maybe right after breakfast-"

He stopped short and looked at his son wide eyed. "Dudley? Wh-why is your hair..."

"ORANGE!?"

Petunia has walked out of the bathroom and caught sight of her son's head. A bright pink head with orange hair... wait! ORANGE!?

Dudley looked at his parents, confusion and apprehension showing on his face. "Mummy? Dad? Why are you staring at me?" Then when he realised nothing came out he started muted screaming.

Petunia's cry was heard throughout the neighbour hood. "MY BABY! WHAT'S WRONG!?"

* * *

Harry woke to the horrible screams of his Aunt. Sitting up and stretching he realised he was still in Usagi's room. "Usa! Wake up! Aunt Petunia is coming! Hurry!"

Still holding Pal he raced out of her closet and into his own.

* * *

Usagi heard Harry run to the next closet and she sat up hearing Aunt Petunia screech. "What a god-awful noise. I think that they need to have her voice box checked and some strings loosened."

Java readily agreed.

Usagi was about to finish her thought when her cupboard was forced open.

"Girl! We are leaving! I am locking you and the boy in your rooms! Stay there and make no noise or else. When we come back from the hospital there better not be anything missing or wrong with our house! And if we find out that you did something to Dudley, you will be punished harshly!"

Then the door was slammed again and the ugly purple face disappeared.

The outside door slammed as well, cutting off her aunt's shrieks. "Well fine then! Don't say goodbye! Not that you would have anyways!" Usagi looked around and did a sound check to ensure that her relatives really were gone.

Crouching on the ground, she pulled a hair pin out of her hair and stuck it in the lock. "Java, do you think that you tell Pal to make Harry back away from the door? I don't want it to hit him." She finished with her lock and heard Java telling Pal the instructions.

The girl and fox walked into the silent hallway and towards Harry's door, the whole two steps away. Crouching again she worked on the boy's door. After that too slid open she saw a comical scene. It would have seemed that Harry didn't understand Pal's yips and barks, so it took the calm little fox all he had to get the much larger boy away from the door. Lying on Harry's bed was Harry himself with little Pal on top of him.

Usagi smiled. "Well Harry, it would seem that the little fox kit, about a sixth your size, was able to pin you down. What's that got to say about your strength?"

"Shut up" was her only response.

* * *

They spent the whole day in the house, watching the television and playing on Dudley's computer, in which Harry managed to blow up three more aliens then Usagi, but of course it was nowhere close to the score that Dudley had, but it was understandable. The large boy spent over half a day either on a computer or watching the television. The thing that Harry was most happy about though was the fact that Usagi was acting like herself. Whenever the Dursley's were there, she was meek, calm and very quiet. She was totally and completely afraid of them, and with good reason. The Dursley's would beat her up if she acted anything like she did around Harry. She was too afraid to do that. But Harry was happy to see that she was open around him, even if it was only when they were the only two there.

The kits had fun as well, by the time the Dursley's got home, the four of them were sleeping in the (relocked) cupboards asleep, Pal hidden in Harry's room on the only shelf cuddled under an old shirt and Java in Usagi's arms, on the far side of the bed by the pillow hidden under part of her sheet. To say the least, the day was one of the best they could remember.

* * *

YA! Sorry it took so long people! I had it all ready and beta'd, but I kinda forgot about it and only just remembered it. Hehe *_*; well, REVIEW!

Huggies,

HoboGiraffe


End file.
